Save Me
by DahliaPeesly
Summary: What happens when House, Wilson, Chase, Foreman and Cameron are turned into felines. Here they are thrown into ancient Clans called ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and Windclan. Well they be willing to help or will they leave the cats to their doom.
1. Allegiances

**Save Me:**

_What happens when House, Wilson, Chase, Foreman and Cameron are turned into felines. Here they are thrown into ancient Clans called ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and Windclan. Well they be willing to help or will they leave the cats to their doom. Hameron pairings _

I should probably warn you that I for I while I should be good with updating. It well slow down quite badly at some time and than speed up once more. However never ever think that I have given up with a story because I don't ever just give up. Unless it isn't getting any reviews. -lets out a deep breath- Now that that is over I would like to add that please review if you read.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own House or Warriors, there would be big changes if I did. Also I added some cats that are never part of the story, mostly in ShadowClan-River. None in TC. If you don't recognize the name its because it is made up. Also this takes place sometime between Sunset and the Sight. I don't know if I'll go with the normal plot line, we'll see. Also if I accidently put something in there that is during The sight please don't kill me. I'm trying the best I can. Some cats may be alive before there time, for my sister has the newest Sight book. I'm using that for this too, so please bare with me on this. So some of this is by memory, thank you for your time and here are the....................

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

_**Leader:** _Firestar- handsome ginger tabby tom w/ a flame colored pelt and green eyes

_**Deputy:** _Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes **apprentice, Berrypaw**

_**Medicine Cat:** _Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat, white chest and paws w/ amber eyes

_**Warriors:** (Toms and She-cats without kits)_

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom **apprentice, Hazelpaw**

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat w/ green eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white she-cat w/ ginger patches

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes **apprentice, Birchpaw**

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat w/ green eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom w/ brown underbelly and amber eyes **apprentice, Mousepaw**

Brook(Brook where small fish swim)- brown tabby she-cat w/ gray eyes; formerly a member of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur- dark gray tom w/ amber eyes; formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing- white she-cat w/ green eyes

Amberstone- beautiful dark brown tabby she-cat w/ gray-green eyes; formerly known as Allison Cameron

Coldwhisker- pale gray tabby tom w/ ice blue eyes; formerly known as Gregory House

_**Apprentices:** _(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Birchpaw- light brown tabby tom

Berrypaw- cream-colored tom

Hazelpaw- small gray and white she-cat

Mousepaw- gray and white tom

_Queens: _(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

_**Elders:** _(former warriors and queens, now retired)

Goldenflower- pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen

Longtail- pale tabby tom w/ dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

_**Leader:** _Blackstar- large white tom w/ solid jet black paws

_**Deputy:** _Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

_**Medicine Cat:** _Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

_**Warriors:** (Toms and She-cats without kits)_

Rowanclaw- ginger tom **apprentice, Ivypaw**

Oakfur- small brown tom

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat w/ green eyes **apprentice, Crowpaw**

Nightflame- Huge midnight black tom w/ odd brown eyes; formerly known as Eric Foreman

Smokefoot- black tom **apprentice, Owlpaw**

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat **apprentice, Whitepaw**

Ratscar- brown tom w/ long scar across his back

Snaketail- dark brown tom w/ tabby striped tail

_**Apprentices:** _(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Ivypaw- black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlpaw- light brown tabby tom

Crowpaw- black-and-white tom

Whitepaw- white she-cat w/ long fur, blind in one eye

_Queens: _(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Gingersnap- ginger and white tabby she-cat; mother of Rainstorm's kits

_**Elders:** _(former warriors and queens, now retired)

Wingedfeather- light gray tabby she-cat who is completely blind

**RiverClan**

_**Leader:** _Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

_**Deputy:** _Mistyfoot- gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

_**Medicine Cat:** _Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat **apprentice, Willowpaw**

_**Warriors:** (Toms and She-cats without kits)_

Blackclaw- smoky black tom **apprentice, Beechpaw**

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes **apprentice, Pebblepaw**

Reedwhisker- black tom **apprentice, Ripplepaw**

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

Swallowtail- dark tabby she-cat **apprentice, Graypaw**

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

Lionflame- golden tabby tom w/ blue eyes; formerly known as Robert Chase

Icewing- white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Stonestream- gray tom

**A**_**pprentices:** _(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Graypaw- pale gray tabby she-cat

Pebblepaw- mottled gray tom

Willowpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Ripplepaw- dark gray tabby tom

Beechpaw- light brown tom

_**Queens:** _(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Smallfeather- small ginger-and-white tabby she-cat w/ pale blue eyes; mother of Blackclaw's kits

_**Elders:** _(former warriors and queens, now retired)

Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

**WindClan**

_**Leader:** _Onestar- brown tabby tom

_**Deputy:** _Ashfoot- gray she-cat

_**Medicine Cat:** _Barkface- very old short-tailed brown tom

**apprentice, Kestrelpaw**

_**Warriors:** (Toms and She-cats without kits)_

Tornear- tabby tom **apprentice, Harepaw**

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Crowfeather- dark gray almost black tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat **apprentice, Leafpaw**

Weaselfur- ginger tom w/ white paws

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Rabbitfur- long-limbed tabby tom w/ a long tail

Braveheart- light brown tabby tom w/ odd chocolate brown eyes; formerly known as James Wilson

**A**_**pprentices:** _(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Kestrelpaw- mottled gray tom; training to become a medicine cat

Harepaw- brown-and-white tom

Leafpaw- dark tabby tom w/ amber eyes

_**Queens:** _(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes; mother of Rabbitfur's kits

_**Elders:** _(former warriors and queens, now retired)

Morningflower- tortoiseshell queen

Rushtail- light brown tom


	2. Prologue

Prologue

I know I shouldn't but I cannot help it. So here is another fanfic. -waves flag happily in the air- I love House. -cuddles the cranky man in a tight death grip- Anyways I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own warriors, if I did some things would be different. The same goes for House. -cough- Hameron would be real.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moon shone brightly over the lake, trailing across the lit grass where a beautiful she-cat stood. Her pelt was one of blue-gray but appeared a magnificent silver in the night. Her eyes, an icy blue, flickered with unease as she sat in place. It seemed that she was alone but only for the briefest of moments for suddenly the small clearing was filled with cats. It was then that the beautiful she-cat finally seemed to relax a little. Her hair began to lie flat and her eyes no longer flickered around her. Instead she lifted her head proudly, squared her shoulders and turned to face all of her fellow starlit cats.

"Welcome!" She called, her voice echoing eerily around the small clearing. Each cat shifted until they had all sat down, then thousands of eyes turned onto the she-cat. A prickle of heat flashed through her body but instead of acknowledging that she merely flicked one ear in a sign of nervouseness before she began to speak once more. "I have asked you all here to let you know that I have found the perfect cats to save us."

"Who?!" The word sprung from each cats lips, a whisper that grew so strong the she-cat was overwhelmed. However before she could yowl for control another cat spoke up. He was a lean black and white cat with an extremely long tail.

"Quiet!" He shrieked, his voice booming out. Every cat ceased as the words reverberated in their ears. They did, however, still fidget nervously as their eyes flickered from the tom to the she-cat. It was unspoken question, who was she talking about. Were there more than one? Quickly the she-cat nodded in thanks to the tomcat before bounding easily onto the rock that stood only a few feet above the other cats.

"Listen and I well tell you what I have learned." She called, her voice was smooth calm. Betraying known of the nervous energy she felt charging throughout her small body. With a quick gulp of air she continued her speech. "As you all know great danger is approaching the Clan cats. We need those of great strengths to save us know, and I have found those cats. Or rather twolegs."

"Twolegs! Are you mad!" A she-cat spat, her golden pelt bristling with surprise and fury. Her amber eyes flashed and she yowled out some unfair and illegible words as the others sprang to speak.

"QUIET!" This time the she-cat let the words slip from her lips. The clearing went silent, their eyes widening as they watched with fascination. The she-cat's tail lashed back and forth in silent annoyance and her eyes raked each and every cat in the clearing. "I have only chosen these twolegs because they are more like the Clan cats in their hearts than anything else."

"What do you mean?" A young kit asked, his starlit fur blazing brightly. The tomkit tipped his head to the side, his round face eager with curiousity. Even death did not change a kits eager ability to learn new things. With a smile the she-cat answered the young kits question.

"What I mean is that each of these twolegs hold a quality that deems them amazing warriors." She stated her eyes beginning to burn brightly. "Compassion, love, intelligence, bravery, and strength. Each of these twolegs show something that we cats have everyday. I truly believe that they are the ones that well save us all."

"The prophecy, the one we heard." A she-cat meowed, her voice gruff. Her flat gray face peered curiously at the blue-gray she-cat, her ears twitching back and forth as she thought. "You really believe they're the ones Bluestar?"

"Yes," Bluestar felt a flood of relief that one cat understood what she was getting at. "The prophecy states that one of intelligence, another of compassion, the beauty of love, the heart of bravery, and the one of strength. I know that each of these twolegs fit that description." This time the she-cat turned her back on each of the cats, instead she flicked her paw out until she had just barely touched the lakes surface. Carefully it rippled, revealing in it the faces of twolegs that the cats had never seen before. Triumphantly Bluestar turned back to face each and every cat in the clearing. Some let their eyes linger a bit more before they once more locked eyes with her icy blue.

"Them?" The word was anomous, clearing a statement from every cat in the clearing. Bluestar bristled but let herself take a deep breath before she diligintly turned back to the lake.

"This tom twoleg, who calls himself House is a doctor. Intelligent. He hides behind a mask of pain and cruelty but underneath he is amazing. This she-twoleg calles herself Cameron. She is loving and caring, also thinks about others above herself. This one is called Wilson, he is always their for the weak, comforting and compassionate. The last two, called Foreman and Chase are brave and strong, they fight for what they believe in and don't stand down." She meowed her voice tinged with passion. Bluestar raised her head head and looked each cat in the eye before she uttered her last words. "Tell me that you don't think these twolegs can help us?"

"But why twolegs Bluestar?" A tom with a crooked jaw asked. He seemed merely curious as to why she had chosen them, not exactly angry. "Twolegs are those who drove us out of our ancient homes. How can we ask them for help now? They don't even speak out language."

"They well not be twolegs for the duration of their stay with the clans." She meowed letting a smile flit across her mouth. "I will turn them into cats, and each will begin a life in each of the four Clans." The cats let their bodies relax as they began to process her idea. It still seemed a little incredulous but they seemed to trust her. So each cat nodded their heads to acknowledge they approved of the blue-gray she-cat's choice, than with their permission she bounded quickly away.

"Do you think this well work?" The black and white tomcat asked. The gray flat faced she-cat merely responded by turning her head to lock eyes with him. Her gaze told him all he needed to know. With a sigh the tomcat followed after the other thousands of cats ahead of him, leaving the empty clearing behind.

------------------------------------------------

The moment Bluestar stepped forward she wondered if she should have picked a better area. Her paws passed quickly, and easily over the wet boggy mud. Instead of sinking down like a normal cats paws, hers stayed completely dry. However Bluestar knew that the new cats would probably not thank her. This was, however, not a time to worry about wet paws. Lives were at stack so with a determined expression Bluestar leaped forward a couple of paces. It took her no time at all to reach the lake, its surface reflected the millions of stars above.

"Give me strength StarClan." She murmured her eyes flitting from the starlit surface to sky above. The moon hung low in the sky, its silvery light turning the world crystal. Quickly Bluestar let her eyes travel around the small wet clearing she occupied. She was not alone, just as she had planned. Five other cats were spread about the clearing, each of their pelts ranging in many different colors. Bluestar felt a brief sense of amazement and power as her gaze lingered from cat to cat. _Twolegs who have become cats. StarClan are powerful. _Quickly she shook the thought from her mind as she stepped lightly forward. It almost appeared that she was floating as she approached each of the sleeping cats. One was a beautiful dark brown tabby she-cat, the only other she-cat besides Bluestar. Beside her resided a restless sleeper, his pale gray tabby pelt ruffled and unkempt looking. His right hind-leg twitched and a look of pain crossed the cats face, disturbing his much needed sleep. Sympathy rushed through Bluestar's body and she had to quickly diminish the feeling before she licked the pale tabby. Instead her ice blue eyes flickered to the other three cats in the clearing, all male. One was quite large with a midnight black pelt that rippled in his sleep. The other cat that was next to him slept peacefully, his tail occasionally twitching. His fur was that of the sun, golden and long-haired. The last tomcat, almost the smallest in the group, except for the female was a light brown tabby tom with a long tail.

"Is that them?" a she-cat meowed, her voice low and questioning. Bluestar merely twisted one ear in response, not at all surprised that the gray broad faced she-cat had followed her. With a deep breath Bluestar stepped forward till she could prod the sleeping cats. Her pelt began to stand on end, not in anger or fear but merely from the fact that the she-cat behind her was watching with great interest.

"What....whats going on?" The she-cat's gray-green eyes flickered with confusion as she scrambled to her paws. She was not fully awake as she kept shaking her head, and blinking her eyes. However, Bluestar did not answer the young she-cat's question but instead prodded the pale tabby tom a little harder.

"Don't.....want....to do....clinic hours." The pale tabby groaned, his ears twitching as he shifted his position. A purr of amusement escaped the old gray she-cat as she watched the little scene but bluestar was not giving up. Instead she leaned down and quickly summoned him to his feet.

"Wake up!" She growled harshly, her tail lashing in annoyance. She had no time for games, this needed to be done and over with. As the pale tabby groaned once more the gray she-cat behind her had moved to prod the other three males awake.

"What in the?" The midnight black tom's voice trailed off as his odd brown eyes landed on Bluestar and the rest of the groups. The locked briefly with the beautiful dark brown tabby but they quickly flitted to the other cats. Bluestar felt her exasperation grow as she realized that everyone but the lead tabby was awake. However as she prodded him once more he finally responded.

"Fine!" He snapped opening his ice blue eyes. Icy blue met icy blue and the clearing went quiet as Bluestar stared him down. Confusion lit his magnificent blue eyes but then it was completely replaced by that of amusement and wonder. "Had bit much to drink I guess."

"House?" The brown tabby's voice was confused and disoriented as she locked eyes with him. She was clearly a little worried for Bluestar knew this dream would seem beyond realistic to them. However, the pale gray tabby merely smirked in response to her voice. His tail wrapping calmly around his paws.

"I have to say I've had some weird dreams but this..." House let his voice trail off as he grinned wickedly at the two StarClan cats. "Even my team and Wilson are cats.....huh?"

"This doesn't seem like a dream to me." The golden tabby grumbled, his accent thickening his voice to the point were Bluestar had to strain to understand what he had just said. She had never come across a cat with that type of voice before but instead of dwelling on the fact she took a couple steps back. The moonlight lit her blue-gray fur and the broad faced she-cat's pelt to, each pelt turned a beautiful silver in the light. One a bit darker than the other but still the cats went silent.

"Welcome," The mewled as one, each of the voices blending together till the new cats could not distinguish which voice went to which cat.

"Welcome," House mimicked his eyes sparkling with mischeif. Bluestar felt her pelt begin to bristle but for she could respond another cat spoke up before her.

"House," The tabby she-cat meowed, her voice quiet and reprimanding. House let his eyes flick to the dark brown tabby she-cat and another smirk passed across his lips. However before he could respond the broad faced tabby interrupted him.

"Silence!" she snarled, her orange eyes flashing. Each cat's head snapped to look at the gray tabby she-cat. Orange eyes met Blue and for a moment it seemed House was actually going to back down.

"Looks like somebody needs another cat nap." He whispered to the she-cat beside him. The she-cat however did not respond only merely flicked her ears in embarrassment.

"Listen this is important!" Bluestar snapped, her tail lashing in frustration and annoyance. She had known that this so called House would be difficult but she had a sudden urge to claw the tomcat across his smug face. However, Bluestar knew the Clans needed him and amazingly each of the cats had turned to her in silence. Even House seemed unusually subdued. "I have brought you all here tonight for an important reason."

"Brought us here?" The light brown tabby tom meowed, his odd chocolate brown eyes flickered from her to the other starlit cat then to House and his team. "Why have you brought us here?" Bluestar met his gaze evenly her anxiety quickly being replaced by warmth. The tomcat seemed genuinely curious and confused not hostile or sarcastic like House. However before Bluestar could respond once more House interrupted her.

"Even in my dreams your stupid Wilson." House sneered, his eyes lighting up with pure enjoyment. Bluestar and the broad faced she-cat stiffened as one but instead of snarling or snapping at him again Bluestar merely stepped forward. Her ice blue eyes locked with his and her voice lost all emotion as she spoke.

_"Five of power will arise_

_when evil and those of hunger devise_

_Beware those of the night_

_for they bring destruction with their might_

_The Clans of Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky will die_

_unless those of power defy_

_The one of compassion and love_

_another of intelligence and is pale as a dove_

_Those of strength and a great mind_

_another who is gentle and kind_

_Together the destruction will cease_

_but alone and the fight will bring the deceased_

_Bring them together and all shall be well_

_but_

_Be wary for the choice is but theirs to make..."_

Her last words echoed eerily around the clearing, sending violent shivers down her own body. The prophecy had come to her with a burning and bitter taste and had left her startled for days. When each of the old leaders had come together and uttered these very words to their own Clans they had left behind fear and anger. Tallstar, Bluestar, Crookedstar, and Nightpelt had each regretfully told the Clans, not exactly wanting to utter the words. As they were worried the Clan cats seemed to be jumpy as ever, and Bluestar was unsure they would trust the new coming cats.

"Bluestar," The broad faced she-cat meowed softly her orange eyes flickering. Bluestar shook her head and let her eyes linger on each of the cats before her. House held of look of curiosity and concentration. The pretty brown tabby she-cat and her colleagues looked a little startled and attentive. The last cat, the light brown tabby tom appeared a little curious himself and also let his eyes flicker over his companions.

"Remember what I have told you, the choice is but yours to make." Bluestar meowed quietely. She and her other companion actually appeard calm for the first time that night as their eyes traveled over each of the cats. However it was mostly because they knew that the cats before them were up to the challenge. Even if for some of them it was merely to solve the puzzle that she had given them. With a sense of calm and their anxiety gone the two she-cats began to fade. Leaving each of the cats bewildered before darkness over took their senses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if it isn't very good. I tried though and I guess that is all that matters......huh. Anyways I would like to ask that if you have an constructive advice I'll take it. I use to really hate it cause I know I'm bad at grammar but hey I might as well get use to it. Also sorry about the prophecy Bluestar uttered, it rhymed till like the very end. Couldn't really think of a way to end it with a rhyme so if you have any ideas go ahead and mention them.

Oh and if you couldn't tell the broad faced she-cat was Yellowfang, I didn't really think about putting her name in their ever so their you go. Well I hope some of you enjoyed my fanfic.

_Sincerely,_

_IzzyCullen aka Hameron_


End file.
